


Irresistible Love

by bellababe77



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Heist, Netflix and Chill, Partners in Crime, Romance, Shameless Smut, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellababe77/pseuds/bellababe77
Summary: It was hate at the first sight. After all, what could one possibly love about Berlin? That smug, arrogant son of a bitch.And yet, when he had her slammed against the wall in a heated argument, holding her waist so tight that it was sure to leave a bruise, all she could think of was how his lips would feel like against hers.ORBerlin finds himself deeply attracted to a fellow member of the heist. But can he afford to follow his heart when there’s 2.4 billion euros at stake?Lot of comedy, drunk scenes, fights, confessions, smut and romance on its way.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Original Character(s), Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

OPENING NOTE

For Berlin  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The love of my life once told me, "First times are special. Unique. But the last times are beyond comparison. They are priceless. But people don't know it's their last time."

  
At that moment, I smiled at him while tracing the lines on his forehead before leaning down to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around me.

  
Months later, this very statement would painfully echo through my bones, while I was screaming my lungs out, begging him to get out of that damn tunnel.

  
Thank you for choosing to read my story. This isn't a fairytale romance where two people fall in love at the first sight and then go on for coffee dates and dance operas. Rather, it's the story of two flawed individuals who choose to love each other in the backdrop of the biggest heist in Spain. With the clock ticking away and when letting go seems the only way, would love still survive?

  
You see, love can't be quantified. It cant be forced and in the end, you'll realize that love can't be timed either. It has to be lived.

TRAILER

"Say it again. I dare you."

  
"I don't love you. "  
  
My heart sinks. I can barely think straight. I feel like my mind is going to burst. I was dumb, so dumb to fall for a heartless creature.

  
My mouth feels dry. I manage to drag myself closer to him. Our bodies are touching. He looks at me with those brown eyes of his. Those damn eyes that I fell for. A chill runs down my spine.

I manage to whisper, 'Look at me. Look at me and say it again'.

  
Brown meets Blue. He sighs.

  
'I don't love you, Paris.'

  
My eyes flutter shut.

I've spent months loving a monster. I've spent weeks convincing myself that I'm not insane. I spent nights curled in the shower when he yelled at me only to forgive him later. I've gone out of my way to make him feel happy. I tortured my heart and mind for him. But something in my heart just snaps.

  
I look at him. His face is expressionless.

  
'Ciao, mi amor. I'm done with this ' ,I manage to mutter in one breath.

  
I walk towards the door. He grabs my hand and slams me to the wall. I can feel his hand shaking. I can feel my heart racing as I inhale his heavenly scent. He caresses my waist and lifts my chin up with his other hand. I look at him.

Blue meets brown again.

  
Where the fuck do you think you're going? , he whispers in his silky voice.

By now, I'm a shaking mess and I can feel my heart beat faster. As if that were even possible. He then traces a finger on my lips down to my collarbone then back to my cheek where he stops a tear falling down. I feel like I'm going to burst. I open my mouth to yell at him, to tell him that he's a monster, to tell him that I hate him for making me fall in love with him.

  
But then he crashes his lips on mine.


	2. Mr. Arrogant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris meets the Professor and a very arrogant guy as she becomes a part of the biggest heist in Spain.

‘2.4 billion euros?’, I scream.

‘Lower your voice. And yes, 2.4 billion euros.’

‘How can I trust you? For all I know, you could be one of them. Besides, you even look like one of them. I bet there’s not even one drop of criminal blood in you.’

The guy in front of me pushes his glasses upwards. He’s done this three times already. ‘I am your only way out of here. And you know that. We both know the charges that you’re going to be facing once the police arrive at your door. And they will, sooner or later. And when they do, it’s jail time for a long time.’

‘ How much time do I have to decide?’

‘If I’m being generous, five minutes’

I sigh. From where I stand, there are two choices. Go to jail or do a crazy heist, earn 2.4 billion euros and then go to jail. The second one looks more appealing. At least I’ll be rich. Besides, I don’t have much to lose anyway.

‘I’m in’

The guy smiles. ‘ I’m glad. Well then, pack your things. We’re going to be gone a long time. I’ll be waiting for you in the car’, he says as he slowly opens the green door and leaves.

The minute he leaves, I begin to rush through the house. I burn all my important documents and family pictures. I don’t want the police running after anyone else when they can’t find me. I then quickly brush my hair as I slip into a black tight bodycon dress that hugs my curves perfectly. I put on a little brown eyeshadow and some cherry lipstick before I look around the room trying to figure out what to take and what to leave. Most of what I own are stolen stuff. The rest are just stuff bought with stolen cash. 

Clothes, makeup ,toiletries, toiletries, some jewellery, shoes, some cash and my ipod are tossed into my bag as I rummage through the shelves for the last item but probably the most important item. I quickly fumble through my sock drawer as I pull out a small pistol, beautifully designed but deadly as ever. I quickly put it in my bag as I grab my suitcase and make my way down. 

He’s waiting for me in an old red car. 

‘All of that?’, he says pointing at my luggage which is too be quite honest, a bit too much.

‘Why? Is there a problem?’

‘No. Not at all. Get in’ 

I carefully put my luggage in the back of the car as I join him in the front. Years later, I would look back at this moment only to realize how much my life changed from the minute I stepped inside the car. 

There’s no music playing so the car ride gets quite boring. I try to make small talk to which the stranger answers politely. He seems nice enough. Probably too nice to even be considering committing such a huge crime. The conversation continues slowly.

'You don't seem like you know much about fashion.' I tell him with a grin. I left everything and everyone behind. I signed up for a heist that is definitely going to land me in jail. But none of that was as big a mistake as the statement that I just made. Because the man proceeded to tell me all about shirts and how to color coordinate them for the rest of the journey.

After what seems forever, he suddenly stops about those damn shirts. 'We are here', he says as he parks the car and walks inside what looks like a run down bungalow that has been recently refurbished. I nod at him and follow him inside. My heels make a clicking sound as I walk behind him. I look like I'm oozing confidence and deep down, I’m scared as shit. When you’re a robber, you’re always scared. There’s always fear but you just learn to live with it. 

There's a long mirror right in the hall. I look at myself. I look just like Mom. People who know me say that I have her eyes. Her grey blue eyes that sparkle with kindness. Mine don't. Mine look cold and lost. I sigh as I think about her and how things changed. 

Suddenly a voice from behind startles me

'Lost your way, my darling? Though I doubt that the mirror you’re looking at provides a pretty distraction'

I look at the man behind me. Tall, handsome with sharp features and piercing brown eyes that reveal nothing. Hell, You could cut yourself on that jawline., God does have a favorite child. Late thirties. Stunning custom made black suit that probably costs a fortune. 

I suddenly realize that I am staring at him shamelessly. I quickly avert my eyes.

'Staring isn't ladylike', he says with a smirk.

'Do you often stare at everyone you meet? Or am I an exception?', he says giving me cheeky grin.

He walks a little bit closer and leans right in front of my face and I get a whiff of his cologne and aftershave, 'You're not the first one though. I'm used to being admired.'

Asshole. His smugness makes me want to dig my nails into his face. But I can’t do that. At least not yet.

'Ah no, Mr. Arrogant. You see, you're not worth staring at anyway ', I answer back defiantly.

Before I know it, I am slammed into the wall with him towering over me. I try to free myself but he is stronger. He holds my waist with one hand while the other one makes its way across my shoulder, massaging circles on my collarbone, pushing a strand of my hair back. 'Arrogance doesn't suit someone like you', he purrs into my ear, his lips touching my skin. I shiver slightly.

'I merely adapt to the company I'm in', I reply smirking back at him.

'Such silly replies. I wonder why he even brought you here. Are you perhaps the cleaning lady? ', he taunts, trying to anger me further.

'I don't feel the need to dignify any of your questions with a response', I answer defiantly.

He slowly tightens his hold as he looks at me from top to bottom as if he were mentally undressing me. He pauses at my lips. He licks his lips and then leans forward slowly. For a minute, my heart stops.

Suddenly he lets go of me slamming my hands against the wall before disappearing inside the room ahead.

What the fuck was that?

The Professor comes out, adjusting his glasses again. 'Are you coming?'

I walk in. A group of people are sitting in a place that somehow resembles a classroom. A colorful bunch of misfits, you can call it. They all stare at me. I shrug, walk with my head held high even though my heart was pounding in my chest and sit at the back.

The Professor writes Welcome on the Blackboard. And right next to it, he writes RULES in big bold letters. I groan as I roll my eyes. Someone needs to teach this guy that one does not welcome people with rules. 

No Names

No Personal Questions

No Personal Relationships.

Everyone in the classroom starts groaning. Except me. I don't want to know these people anyway. I just want the money and then I'm going to go away and never look back. As for relationships, I'd rather date a clown from the circus than date anyone here. None of them seem to be my type. Except for Mr. Arrogant. I look at him adjusting his tie and before I know it, he looks at me and winks knowingly. Shit. He caught me staring at him again. He’s definitely going to chew my brain about it later. I look away as I promise myself that I would rather strip dance for a group of 67 year old ugly men than ever look at him again.

The Professor continues with his boring lecture. But my mind is completely somewhere else.

Suddenly, they’re talking about cities. Huh? I'm completely lost as I look at the Professor.

The Professor narrows his eyes at me but then continues, 'Everyone choose a city for their name'

You know that moment when you're supposed to introduce yourself, but your mind goes completely blank? It just happened to me. Suddenly I seemed to forget every single city that I liked Instead my brain decided to think about chicken nuggets. 

Everyone begins to choose a city name for themselves. Tokyo, Rio, Moscow, Denver, Helsinki, Oslo, Nairobi and of course Berlin.

Finally, all eyes are on me.

'Paris', I say with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you like the chapter. Vote if you want to see the next chapter tomorrow. Your votes and comments help me write better and faster. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Roommates

We’re still in the classroom. The Professor goes on and on about the heist. While guns and glory are my thing, I am better known for something different, something that no one in this room has probably even done. But I’ll tell you all about it later. For now, I’ve got to be Paris, the sweet, doe eyed girl who is innocent and trustworthy. 

I look around at the others that the Professor recruited for the heist. 

There’s Rio. He’s a computer genius. Coding, hacking, alarm systems and electronics, he knows it all. Other stuff? Naah, not so much. He is probably the nicest one among here. He can be easily swayed. He’ll probably be influenced by someone in less than a minute. Cute smile though.

Next, there’s Oslo and Helsinki, the brawn of the group. They’re the big guys who people steer clear of because of their size. But they seem sweet. Oslo is probably too quiet. But Helsinki looks like he’ll open up. A real life teddy bear, if you ask me.

Up ahead is Moscow. He’s an expert with tools. He worked at a mine and soon ended up in the robbery business. He’s the fatherly figure the group will probably need when things will go out of hand. 

Sitting right in front of him is Denver, his son. His blood is just as hot as he is. He’s like a ticking time bomb who would lose his shit any moment and go on a rampage. Then again, he’s emotional and soft hearted. He probably would have been having a good time in college right now if life hadn’t fucked him and his Dad up.

Then we have the girls in the group. 

Nairobi is our quality control manager. She seems fun and laid back. She’s a mix of crazy and sweet. Even though we haven’t even met properly, I’m pretty sure we’re gonna get along well.

The other girl is Tokyo. Short tempered and quick to make rash and impulsive decisions. The minute you lay eyes on her, you’ll see a girl struggling to get out and do her thing, even at the price of other’s happiness. 

Next up, we come to the man of the show. Berlin. He’s a wanted man all over the world. 27 heists, auction houses, jewellery stores and armoured vehicles. His biggest score – The Champ Elysses, Paris. 437 diamonds. He’s unpredictable and full of himself. While he oozes confidence and charm and is also relatively calm, you know he’s not the guy you wanna mess with. He’s like a big shark, merciless and ready to attack at the slightest. 

He’s also going to be the leader of the heist once we’re inside. It’s probably the second worst thing that the Professor did to me. The first continues to be the time when he went on and on about those damn shirts. 

I sigh deeply. Berlin might have an excellent crime record and experience but he’s definitely going to be a dictator. He’d probably expect us to roll out a red carpet and fill his wine glass while he throws us another one of his ‘my suit is more expensive than your whole damn wardrobe’ expression. And my first meeting with him went completely wrong. We’re probably going to hate each other with increasing intensity as the days go by. 

‘I’ll see you at dinner. You can go to your room now, Paris’, the Professor says as he nods at me.

The others have left the classroom already and have proceeded to their rooms. 

I go to the door and stop. 

‘Professor, I trust you’ll keep the secret of who I really am between us.’

‘You can count on me, Paris. You know that’

I smile at him as I leave to find my room. 

Turns out there's only one room left at the end of the passage. As I open the door to my room, I hear a snicker behind me. I turn around to see Berlin standing in all  
his majesty.

'Berlin! What a pleasant surprise. I must say I find you following me everywhere adorable', I say giving one of my big fake smiles.

'Muy Buenos carino. It isn't my fault that I open my door only to find you standing right in front of it. Though I do find it surprising that out of all the rooms in the house, you chose to stay in the one that's opposite to mine.'

Shit. I mentally curse myself for not leaving the classroom and getting a good room earlier. And now this guy thinks I am obsessed with him.

I smirk at him. 'Look at how smart you are. You just figured out my whole scheme'

He chuckles.

'I happened to arrive at the rooms late. Trust me you'd be the last person I would want as a neighbour.'

Berlin takes a step further. 'Ah, is that so? Another step further. 'I saw you staring at me in class.' He takes yet another step and I can almost feel our bodies touching. 'I thought you had bribed the Professor to get the room in front of mine.'

This time I take a step forward. Our bodies are definitely touching now. 'Perhaps you should consult a doctor, darling. Your head is too far up in your ass', I reply, smirking at him only to find his expression change to one of his deathly stares.

Before I know it, Berlin pulls me by my waist, turning me in one swift move such that my back is against him. He pushes the hair off my shoulder with his fingers as he lowers his lips to my ear. I take a deep breath. His left hand is caressing the curves of my waist while his right one is proceeding slowly from my chin to my neck and then it stops right above my cleavage.

'Easy there, love' His breath is tickling my skin. 'You do know I am going to be the leader of everyone once we are inside, right? Do you know what that means? I am going to say 'Paris do this and Paris do that. And guess what Paris is going to do?'

His hold on my waist loosens. I try to break free, only for him to tighten his hold on my neck. 'Paris is going to be doing exactly what I tell her to. You might have to call me sir or I'd have to punish you. In fact, I am sure you'll call me sir. You would, won't you? Don't you worry though. I'm certain we're going to have a lovely time at the mint', he says before biting my ear gently, releasing his hold on me and then entering his room. 

The door slams.

My mind tries to process what just happened as my finger subconsciously touches the part of my ear where he bit me. I quickly enter my room and flop on my bed. 

The room is pretty decent. There's a bed and a vanity and a really beautiful window but it kinda sucks that there's only one bathroom for two bedrooms. This is when it hits me. Just when I thought there could be nothing worse than having to be right opposite the room of a man who I hate, turns out I have to share a washroom with him. Ughhhh I hate it in here.

I arrange all my stuff in the drawers. The professor said that dinner's going to be only at 7. It's not even four now so that gives me plenty of time to shower and dress. 

Hopefully if I shower early, I wouldn't have to look at that wretched guy's face. I quickly undress and put on a silver bathing robe. I grab my toiletries and head to the shower.

The washroom is pretty big. And hey the Professor has already kept shampoos and lotions in the washroom. Pretty cool. I pick one of the shampoo bottle and groan. 

Ocean's shampoo for MEN!!!! All the products here are for the male species. I really should talk to the Professor about keeping feminine products in here as well. I slowly let down my robe to feel someone open the door and get in.

I look behind me and freeze. And there stands Berlin naked!!!!! Okay, I may be exaggerating but then He's wearing only a towel around his waist. Damn his physique. He looks like a Greek God. Our eyes meet. Berlin looks at me and then proceeds to analyze me from top to bottom with an expression less face. His eyes stop somewhere in the middle as his lips curve slightly upward. I look down to see what is so interesting about the silver bathrobe that I am wearing, only to see that half of my boobs, okay almost all of it are just popping out. I gasp and quickly cover myself. I can feel my cheeks turning beet red as I look at him in embarrassment.

Berlin shuts the door of the washroom as he looks at me with an amused smile.

'Is someone trying to be naughty?'


	4. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at the shower get steamy

Berlin shuts the door of the washroom as he looks at me with an amused smile. 'Is someone trying to be naughty?'

'Yes Berlin. Only because you are so irresistible. Am I being bad?' I mock him while batting my eyelashes at him.

If there's one thing I should have learnt by now, it would be to NEVER mock Berlin. Even back talking the man is so risky that no one would ever dare do it. Unless they have a death wish. But I guess I am a sucker for punishment.

Before I know it, his hands are on my throat again, choking me. Under other circumstances, I would have enjoyed it. But this time, I am literally choking.

I try to free myself, but I can't do so without letting go of my robe. And I think I have shown him enough for the evening. I try to roll my head sideways, but his grip only tightens. By now, we are so close that I swear I can feel his heartbeat. Our eyes meet slowly as he loosens his grip. His hands then proceed to my shoulder. His touches are lazy, calm and gentle now. He then rests them right below my collar bone. I shudder and nervously bite my lips.

Berlin clears his throat and opens his mouth, 'Paris....'

Suddenly there's a cough behind us. Both of us jump away from each other, moving to the opposite corners of the bathroom. The Professor is standing right there pushing his glasses up and down. His mouth opens and closes as he gives me a disappointed look. I look down. He then proceeds to look at Berlin in the same manner. But you all know how Berlin is. He glares right back at the Professor.

'I had expected more from the both of you. It is the very first rule of the heist. NO PERSONAL RELATIONSHIPS. And you guys are trying to break the rule on the very first day', the Professor chides us like children, shaking his finger at us. 

Berlin smirks. 'You can't blame me Professor. I had kept all my stuff in the rack before going to fetch my towel. I came back to find this lady occupying my space. If I didn't know better, I would say she's obsessed with me.'

I look at him wide-eyed. I mean the audacity! 'It's not my fault Professor. I was in the bathroom when Berlin decided to sneak in behind me. Por favor no one is obsessed with you Berlin. I mean what's there to like about you anyway', I say loudly.

'You should answer that, sweetheart. I mean the puppy eyed looks that you were sending me in class, that's definitely something. And then you decided to conquer the room right in front of me. I think you adore me', Berlin says with a huge grin.

This man thinks too much of himself. The Professor is still giving us disappointed looks. 'Get out of my shower', I yell at Berlin.

The man shakes his head as he refuses to budge. 'I was first.'

'You weren't even in the shower when I entered'

'Still. I refuse to shower after you'

' Don't shower then', I yell.

'Now now Paris, Let us all calm down.', the Professor says trying to restore order.

AHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAA

The three of us jump. There stands Denver grinning from ear to ear.

'Is there a shower party that we didn't know about, Professor?'

The Professor shakes his head as he sighs deeply.

'Where'd your suit go Berlin? And Paris, you look...', Denver tries to continue but then Berlin shushes him and closes Denver's eyes with his hand. I roll my eyes.

The Professor then tries to beg Berlin to get out. But Berlin is still being a stubborn kid about it. He is the most frustrating man I have met. He is despicable. 

I decide that I have had enough of it. 'The shower is all yours YOU MONSTER', I yell as I storm out. 

I rush to my room and flop on my bed. Tears of frustration fill my eyes as I hit my pillow angrily. I hate it in here. I hate Berlin. I hate everyone. I continue to stare at the wall hitting my pillow occasionally. 

Half an hour later, there's a knock on the door.

'Get lost. I'm not in the mood.'

The person outside must be deaf because I can hear the doorknob turning. I look at the door ready to abuse anyone standing there only to be met by those chocolate brown eyes. The scent of his fresh cologne fills the room.

'What do you want, Berlin? Have you come here to apologise?', I ask him angrily.

'I just came to tell you that I am done showering. I have manners, you see'

Normally I would fight back. But this time, I am just so tired that I fall back on my bed without uttering a word.

Berlin takes a step forward.

' Do you not want to shower? Or are you upset because I didn't let you shower with me?' he lets out a little chuckle, clearly trying to test me.

'I will shower when I want to. NOW GET OUT!!', I yell.

'Paris'

'Just go', I whisper softly.

'Will you let go of your childish behaviour for once', Berlin says while rolling his eyes at me.

I wave my middle finger at him without looking up. 

I hear him walking away. Then suddenly his footsteps get closer as he wraps one arm around my waist and one under my legs before lifting me bridal style.

Before I know it, I am out of my bedroom and inside the washroom.

'Don't be a bad girl. Shower now', he says as he gently places me down.

He turns to leave but I stop him by placing my hand on his wrist. He looks at me, then at my hand and then back at me.

'Why do you care, huh? I don't want to shower. I am not even going to come down for dinner. You ruined my mood', I whisper angrily.

'I am sure you'll be there for dinner.'

'Oh really? What makes you so sure , Berlin? You're in control of the heist only when we are inside. Not now. You're just like the rest of us now. Don't think you're special. I refuse to listen to an ass like you....' I continue to rant but then Berlin's fingers are on my lips. His thumb traces the swell of my bottom lip as his left hand pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

'You will come, Paris because you want to see me. Because you _need_ to see me. And I'll come too because I can't wait to see what you're going to wear tonight', he winks as he steps out of the washroom and shuts the door leaving me with a weird feeling in my tummy. 


	5. Dinner

Lana Del Rey plays in the background as I finish blow drying my hair. I can barely listen to the lyrics of the song because his voice keeps playing in my head. _I can’t wait to see what you're going to wear tonight._ I smile softly.

I spend more than an hour dolling myself up. The lace camisole and the black leather skirt that hugs my curves perfectly make for a perfect outfit. As I draw the perfect wing liner on my eyes, my thoughts go back to the mission at hand. Five months is a long time. And then there’s the eleven-day heist. It’s one hell of a ride. I look at myself one last time in the mirror before I go down for dinner. 

Everyone is at the table already. They all look at me. Maybe I’m a bit too overdressed. 

'Wow Paris, you look stunning', Denver mutters as he stares at me wide eyed. The others mutter their approval too. Nairobi pulls my cheeks. 'My gorgeous beauty, you're a work of art.'

I thank them as I take my seat. The only space left is the seat next to Berlin, who hasn't even glanced at me. Not even a look. Not even a side glance. Apparently, the wine in his glass seems more interesting. I purposely drag the chair while sitting down in order to get his attention, but he simply picks up a piece of chicken with his fork and stuffs it in his mouth. He doesn’t even spare me a glance. I feel fucking stupid now. Even Oslo smiled approvingly at me. And Oslo has never smiled or talked to anyone till now. C'mon Berlin. Would one glance kill you? Would it wound your damn ego to say that I look nice? 

We're halfway through the dinner. I stuff my mouth with food whenever someone tries to make a conversation with me so that I don't have to answer them. This guy ruined my entry. He then ruined my shower. And now he is ruining my dinner. Screw him. I try to calm myself down. But there is only so much you can take from someone. And I know I sound like a complete fool now, but I just cannot help it. 

'Do I look that disgusting that you can't even spare me a glance?' I mutter bitterly.

'Unlike you Miss Paris, I do not have a habit of staring at someone', he answers back calmly.

_ Bastard. _

'You said you couldn't wait to see what I was going to wear.', I whisper. As childish as it sounds, I just wanted to get it out of my system.

'Did I?', he asks feigning innocence.

I look away.

'Did you expect me to look at you awestruck? Did you want me to hold your hand at the table or perhaps kiss your cheek? My My Paris, you're completely in love with me', he smirks.

At this point, I can feel my heart break just a bit. His words have a way of hurting you more than the harshest blows. But I keep a straight face and strike a conversation with Moscow who is sitting right next to me.

About five minutes later, I can feel Berlin's hand gently rest on my thigh. I push it away. How dare he touch me after he refused to even look at me? He gives me a stern look. I pout angrily. Berlin shakes his head as he re finds the spot where he laid his hand and starts drawing small circles on my skin.

I take a deep breath and narrow my eyes at him. Before I can open my mouth, the Professor clears his throat looking at us. I resume my dinner while Berlin continues to slowly draw circles of various shapes and sizes on my thigh, with a smug smile on his face. Why does the Professor only see what I do? I almost open my mouth to complain but then I quickly close it after realizing that it would only lead to a huge misunderstanding.

We all help clearing things up after dinner. Tokyo winks at Rio as she runs upstairs. Rio innocently feigns sleep and retires to bed too. There’s definitely something up between them. And it’s barely been a day. Nairobi is talking the Helsinki and Berlin near the sitting area. 

Suddenly, someone clears their throat.

‘Professor, hello’, I say as I look at the man standing in front of me.

‘Hello, Paris. I hope you’re finding everything according to your liking.’

‘Everything’s great. Although, we haven’t spoken about the other thing yet.’

‘Not here. I need some time to figure things out. We’ll talk next week.’ 

‘Also, I don’t trust your choice of people. They’re too diverse. There’s literally nothing that binds them together. Except maybe crime and the money that awaits them.’

‘They’ll bond soon enough. Don’t worry about that. You’ll have plenty on your plate soon.’

‘I cannot guarantee anything, Professor’

‘Paris, this is just as important as the heist is to me’.

‘I know. Don’t worry. It’ll happen.’

‘And Paris’, he says as he looks at me hesitantly, ‘No one must know’

‘You have my word’, I say as I walk away from him and slowly climb the stairs to my room. 

I finish getting ready for bed and slip into a tiny pair of grey shorts and a black camisole.

Suddenly there's a knock on my door.

Ugh, I am sure it's Berlin again. What does that asshole want now? I rush to the door and throw it open, ready to give him a piece of my mind.

But it isn't Berlin this time.

'YOU?????'

'C'mon Paris, you don't have to look so disappointed', the other guy says while giving me a small smile.


	6. 434 Diamonds

'Can I come in?', he asks looking nervous.

'Of course, Denver. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone.'

He lets out a small chuckle as he makes his way into my room and looks around. More like an aaaahahaa instead of his usual AAAAHAAAAAAAHA

He sits on my bed and I sit next to him.

'So, Paris, I don't mean to poke into your life but...I just wanted to talk to you because you left real soon after dinner. And then there was the shower incident with Berlin.... I just wanted to make sure if ......you are okay'

My mind instantly thinks of the circles that Berlin was drawing. His touches were so gentle. _Feather-light touches that give you goosebumps while doing magical things to your body._

'Umm, Paris?'

'I'm perfectly fine, Denver. This is all so new to me, so I guess I'll need a few days to cope up with it. But thanks a lot for checking on me, I feel so much better already.', I answer while smiling at him. _Yeah right. I will need a few years to cope up with Berlin's shit though._

He nods as he gazes at the ceiling and then outside the window, unsure of what to say.

'It's tough to make a conversation without asking personal question, right?'

'That is true, Paris. I hate the rules. But then we can always talk to each other about common stuff.'

'Like what?'

'I dunno. Maybe about dinner. Or like I don't know if you like cars ...' He tries thinking about other things to talk about when his face suddenly lights up, 'Like the way Professor arranges his forks and spoons in a neat line.'

I giggle. 'You noticed that too? Dude, that guy literally color coordinates his shirts' I then proceed to tell him about my car ride with the Professor.

We both laugh until there are tears rolling from our eyes.

'But he is a total sweetheart and probably the most decent guy out here.'

Denver looks offended. 'What about me, Paris?', he says looking at me with his puppy eyes.

'Hmmm. Let's see. Helsinki and Oslo are definitely more decent. Your Dad's sweet as well. And we all know how Rio is.'

'Paris Noooo. C'mon. Don't do this to me',

'Okay okay you're sweeter than Berlin', I laugh.

Denver looks positively mortified. 'Is that even a compliment?'

I smile. 'Maybe'

He winks at me.

'This is a pretty space. Heyyyyyy Your room has the biggest window!!'

'Wish I had good neighbors though. Where is your room, Denver?'

'Why? Are you that desperate to check out his bed?', says a familiar voice.

I freeze. Denver is staring wide eyed at the person standing at the door as his mouth opens and shuts immediately. I don't even have to look behind to guess the owner of the voice.

'We were just making conversation, Berlin', Denver answers.

Berlin calmly walks towards us. 'Of course, Denver. Tell me, how many people have you made conversation with so far? Or do you just have a habit of knocking on random people's rooms at night?'

'Umm, Paris is the first because I find her interesting', he answers.

'Oh, you find her interesting?', he scoffs.

'I didn't mean it like that. Anyway, why are you so bothered? Are you her Dad?'

Berlin narrows his eyes at him. Even a five-year-old kid would know that there's trouble ahead. But then, there's always trouble when it is Berlin. He slowly holds Denver's shoulder, fury evident in the way his hands are trembling. Denver gulps nervously.

'I don't give a damn about her or you. However, I do give a damn about 2 billion euros. It's been barely a few hours and you guys have already decided to break the first rule of the heist. For fuck's sake, Denver, control your useless hormones. I won't let your stupid love story ruin the heist'.

'We were just talking, Berlin. Stop being such an asshole about it. Just leave, okay?', I say angrily. _How dare he say he doesn't give a damn about me? Does he draw circles on everyone's legs?_

Berlin ignores me and continues to narrow his eyes at Denver, his grip on his shoulder tightening until Denver winces with pain. Unlike dumb me, Denver knows that Berlin is not a guy to mess with. So, Denver decides to leave like a good boy.

'Umm, I'll see you tomorrow, Paris. Goodnight', he says as he quickly nods at Berlin and rushes out of the room.

Berlin sighs, shaking his head at me and proceeds to the door.

'Wait'

He stops without looking behind. I slowly make my way to him and then proceed to face him such that I am standing right between him and the door. He can't move now.

'You're not going anywhere till you tell me what the fuck was that.'

'Move, Paris'

I can hear the anger in his voice, but I've had enough of being pushed about like a toy.

'You're not going anywhere till you tell me why you decided to intrude on my private conversation with Denver. Have you no manners?'

Berlin closes his eyes as he tries to calm himself down.

'Were you eavesdropping, Berlin? Are you that jobless?'

'Get the fuck away from me', he says while looking down trying to avoid my gaze.

'We could be standing here all night for all I care but I am not letting you go till you answer me. Are you jealous, Berlin?'

Suddenly Berlin whips his gaze at me. 'Pffft. Jealous? I never get jealous. I just wanted to make sure that no one was whoring themselves out on the very first day.'

'Are you out of your mind?'

'I am not. But you certainly are, Paris', he spits.

'You're an insufferable asshole, you know that?'

'At least I don't let people inside my room at midnight, trying to seduce them.'

'And these are the words of a gentleman', I say gritting my teeth, closing the gap between us.

He smirks.

'You know what, Berlin? You're absolutely right. I couldn't wait to get my hands all over Denver. And you said I was whoring myself out right? That's true as well. In fact, before you got here, we were just discussing my rates.

'Finally, the truth', he sneers looking at me with disdain.

'Of course, and now that I have lost Denver, I might try my luck with you. So, what are you willing to pay?', I say, faking a smile as I hit my fist on his chest.

Berlin looks at me shocked. I glare at him back.

He curls one of his fingers into my hair as he looks down at me.

I close my eyes as I wait for his response. He's probably going to say that I'm not worth shit. Or that even Denver ran away because he did not like me. _With Berlin, you could never expect what's coming next. His words are like a sword that just pierce your heart. And he certainly is going to break mine with whatever he is going to say next. Why isn't this guy saying anything yet?_ I open my eyes and look at him anxiously. That is when I realize that he is so close to me, so bloody close that we could almost kiss.

Suddenly I feel him hold my chin as the gaze in his eye softens. My eyes flutter shut again.

'Don't ever say that, beautiful. You're priceless...For you, I'd give up the 434 diamonds that I stole from Champ Elysses and it still won't be enough.' This time my eyes open wide. He traces his finger across my cheek and stops right at the corner of my lips. 'I could rob the bank of Spain and it still won't be enough.'

My eyes grow wider. As if it were even possible.

He sighs as he takes my hand and brings it to his lips, gently pressing a small kiss on it. 'I don't think I can ever afford you'

He slowly leans in and presses a kiss barely millimetres away from my lips, 'Although, I would give anything for you'  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers <3  
> Please do vote and comment if you like what you read and want to see the next chapter tomorrow. Your support means everything to me. It also makes me write and upload stuff faster. Also, feedback and suggestions are welcome. Stay safe y'all.


End file.
